memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
William De Vital
William De Vital provided Stunt Safety for the first season episode along with fellow stuntman Mark Ginther. They worked on the stunt rigging sequence along with Scott Bakula and stunt doubles Vince Deadrick, Jr. and Steven Lambert on Friday on Paramount Stage 9. Prior to his emigration to the United States, De Vital worked as stunt coordinator on over 100 films and television projects in Israel and the former Sovet Union. He is holding a Theatrical Degree from the Moscow University and has been part of the stunt rigging company Leavittation, Inc. which provided their service for several episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise, headed by Lane Leavitt. Devital performed stunts in the horror sequel Jeepers Creepers II (2003, with stunt performers Elle Alexander, , Bobby Burns, Mark Chadwick, Kiante Elam, Ousaun Elam, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Charles Grisham, Oliver Keller, Angela Meryl, Austin Priester, and Clark Tucker), the science fiction thriller Six: The Mark Unleashed (2004, with Monte Rex Perlin and Monty Cox), and the drama Land of Plenty (2004, with Yuri Elvin and Kofi Yiadom). He had featured stunts parts in episodes of E-Ring (2006, along Anthony Molinari) and My Own Worst Enemy (2008, starring Christian Slater and with Dennis Keiffer and stunt coordinator Ian Quinn) and worked as stunt rigger on the action drama Lords of the Underworld (2007, with Fernando Chien, Derek Graf, Lane Leavitt, and Douglas Tait) and the mystery film Circle of Eight (2009, with J. Mark Donaldson and Lane Leavitt). Further stunt work includes the action thriller Swordfish (2001), the action film The Rage Within (2001, with Fred Williamson), the sequel Blade II (2002, with Wesley Snipes and Ron Perlman), the fantasy film The Scorpion King (2002, starring Dwayne Johnson), the comedy documentary Jackass: The Movie (2002), the sequel Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), the horror thriller No Man's Land: The Rise of Reeker (2008, stunt coordination by Kim Koscki), the horror film Night Tales (2011), episodes of Death Valley (2011, with Theo Kypri) and Punk'd (2012), the horror comedy Sorority Party Massacre (2012, with Lauren Mary Kim, Cole McKay, and Tim Sitarz), the action film Sparks (2013), the action thriller Ambushed (2013), the thriller Free Fall (2014, with Malcolm McDowell and Rick Avery), the science fiction film Road Wars (2015), the fantasy film Maximum Ride (2016), and more recently the science fiction thriller Astro (2018, with Spice Williams-Crosby, Elle Alexander, and Kavi Raz), the television series 9-1-1 (2018, with Angela Bassett and Aisha Hinds and coordinated by Gregory J. Barnett), and the comedy Oh Boy! (2018). Between 2015 and 2018, De Vital worked as director, writer, producer, editor, and stunt coordinator on the films Boomerang Returns (2015, with Anthony De Longis), The Code of Cain (2016, with Monte Rex Perlin, Anthony De Longis, and Lane Leavitt), Pyos Ryzhiy (2016), and Red Dog (2018). For these films he received several nominations and wins at film festivals such as the Los Angeles Independent Film Festival Awards, the Action on Film International Film Festival, and the Hollywood International Moving Pictures Film Festival. External links * * William Devital at Leavittation, Inc. Category:Stunt department Category:Memory Alpha production staff pages without an image